


Sanders Sides One Shots

by WatercolourSkies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Musical References, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song Lyrics, Taking requests!, basically a collection of wholesome Sanders Sides oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatercolourSkies/pseuds/WatercolourSkies
Summary: Due to my obsession with Sanders Sides returning after the latest episode and the fact that I am now incredibly soft for all the sides, I have started this book where you can request one shots for any of the characters, almost all the ships, AU or not!More information in the first chapter.Description will be edited once some oneshots have been published.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Information and Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Chaged spelling to 'one shot' as this appears to be a more common way if spelling it.

Welcome to my book of Sanders Sides One shots! Thank you so much for your interest in it. Currently, I have not written any oneshots, but that will hopefully not take long to change. In the comments of this chapter you can request a plot, ship, type of story (e.g. fluffy, angsty) you'd like to see and I will try to write it! Please read this chapter for information on what sort of thing you can expect to see in this book and what requests I will be taking.

Rules, but not really

1\. You can request any ship except Remrom, for what I hope are obvious reasons. All of the other ships are very valid, in my opinion, but in the past I have had strong preferences, so I am really sorry if my writing at all mirrors that. Also, while you can request it, keep in mind that I may struggle writing romantic pairings including Remus, because as iconic as he is, he's not the most... romantic person, to put it lightly. This is in no way meant as an insult to him or anyone who ships him with another character, but I just want to make it clear that this may not be the best book for Remus pairings.

Also, I will happily write polyam relationships!

2\. You can request things other than shippy oneshots! I am perfectly happy writing about the friendships, rivalries and so on between the sides, or writing something more plot driven than by relationships.

3\. Feel free to suggest any AUs as well as anything set in the canon universe.

4\. This is a teen and up rated book, and the rating may at some point even change to general audiences. Therefore, I will not be writing anything NSFW. I would really appreciate it if none of the requests were for smut or something involving graphic violence. I'm afraid I'm just not very comfortable writing those things, personally, so if that's what you came for, this once again isn't the book for you. Sorry!

5\. Emile and Remy are precious, so not only am I willing to write stories involving them, but I encourage it! Don't worry if you want to request things not including them, though. :) (If you don't know who they are, let me know, because I don't think they're as well known as the Sanders Sides characters.)

6\. If you have a specific plot in mind, don't feel like you have to make your request short. They can be as general as 'Logicality fluff' or you can give as much detail as you like! If you have a developed plot in mind, it's totally okay if you realise that you want to write the story yourself. In fact, that's great! Good luck! But it's also wonderful if you give me the honour of writing it.

7\. I'm currently going through some on-and-off writer's block and school and homework are taking up quite a bit of my time, so I sincerely apologise in advance if it takes me a while to write something for your request. I promise that if I have said I will write you a one shot, unless I've told you that there has been a change of plans, I will do it! If anything, I'm hoping that this will inspire me to write more often!

Okay, I think that's it! I may think of some other things, but those are the main ones. Feel free to ask any questions in the comments. Thank you so much for reading, and thank you again if you consider making a request!

That's all for now. Peace out, guys, gals and non-binary pals! <3

↓ REQUEST IN THE COMMENTS BELOW ↓


	2. Where is Love? - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Logan and Roman were in no way friends. In Logan’s opinion, Roman was loud, obnoxious, utterly self-interested and the most ridiculous person he had ever met; the most ridiculous thing about Roman being how everyone else at their school absolutely loved him."
> 
> In which Logan is the only person he knows who doesn't like Roman, but the previous statement may not be entirely true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Sanders Sides fic! I hope you enjoy it. This one is written for Demi_Disaster, who requested a Logince fic.  
> If you like this fic, remember you can always request one!

Logan looked down at the stage below, watching his classmates pace and ponder, wearing costumes they or their parents may have spent hours crafting or adjusting by hand or might have just been bought online. Logan was not someone you could call a social butterfly, so knew little more about most of the actors than their name, and he would be surprised if they knew even that about him. However, there was one boy who it was impossible not to know about. His name was Roman ‘Princey’ Prince, and in the school’s production of _Oliver!_ , he was playing the title role.

Logan and Roman were in no way friends. In Logan’s opinion, Roman was loud, obnoxious, utterly self-interested and the most ridiculous person he had ever met; the most ridiculous thing about Roman being how everyone else at their school absolutely loved him. Logan couldn’t go a day without hearing about how funny, how charming, how adorable Roman was. For crying out loud, this boy’s sense of humour went as far as incessantly calling Christmas ‘bitchmas’ every year, and yet his classmates ate the crude attempt at wordplay up every single time, along with everything else he did.

That wasn’t to say that Roman wasn’t completely untalented. He constantly talked through maths lessons and spent science snoring loudly, feigning sleep, much to the amusement of his friends and contemptment of Logan. However, his art was always displayed on open days, he’d had large, if not starring, roles in the school play since Year 9, and the music teacher had told the class on multiple occasions that Roman’s talent was what was stopping him from quitting. 

Logan frowned. For probably the only person at school who wasn’t head over heels in love with Roman, he certainly was complimenting him a lot. He supposed that just showed how admired he was, if Logan could admit that he was talented in the arts and still absolutely despise him compared to everyone else.

Logan returned his attention back to the stage just as most of the actors exited it, leaving only Roman in the centre. Quickly, Logan adjusted the light so it shone directly on Roman, bringing out the single purple streak in his hair as he clutched his newsboy cap in his hands.

For a moment, the room fell silent, and Logan found his heart leaping up into his throat. The audience didn’t dare to even cough, even breath as the few, melancholy notes of music played and Roman prepared to sing.

_Where is love?_

_Does it fall from skies above?_

_Is it underneath the willow tree_

_That I've been dreaming of?_

With every word he sang, Roman perfectly captured the innocence yet sorrow, the despair yet lingering of hopefulness of the song, of the character. He was simultaneously a child, longing for a better life, wishing for something, someone to come along and make everything better, and someone older, more mature, who knew from experience that wishing got you nowhere and better days were not worth hoping for. And his voice. Logan knew what a cliche it was, but Roman truly did have the voice of an angel. He’d known that Roman was good at singing, of course, but hearing him sing this song… It was as if he was showing the real Roman, the Roman beneath and popularity and poor humour, who had flaws, hopes and fears. Who was vulnerable. Of course, he was simply playing a character. Logan knew that. But he couldn’t help wondering just how much of it was an act, and how much…

What was he doing? Roman was… he was just himself. From what Logan knew of him, he was in no way someone to hide his true feelings. Besides, what did Logan truly know about him? It was ridiculous to make these unfounded speculations about Roman’s ‘true’ character when Logan barely knew what parts of his personality he did show others.

He vowed to put the thought out of his mind, and spent the rest of the play focusing on the lighting. Not on Roman’s beautiful singing, not on how the lights illuminated his sharp jawline and sparkling eyes, none of it. And if Logan found his face gradually warming as the play went on, then that was only because of the heat of the lights. Obviously.

* * *

_What am I doing? I don’t like him. Not even as a friend, let alone-_

“Roman, hello!” Logan said, his voice weirdly robotic as he stood before the other boy.

“Oh, hi!” Roman replied, wearing his usual superstar grin. His brow furrowed slightly and he pointed at Logan. “Logan, right?”

“I - you know my name?” Logan stumbled over his words. _Get a grip,_ he hissed internally. He had no idea why he was acting this way - or rather, he didn’t want to admit it - but it had to stop.

Roman laughed gently, melodically. “Of course I do. You’re in charge of the lighting.” Logan nodded, probably a bit too enthusiastically, he realised. “How could I forget the person responsible for bringing out my dashing good looks during the play.” Roman swished his hair dramatically.

Logan would have normally seen this as an arrogant remark, but now he realised that Roman was clearly joking, playing a caricature of himself. Instantaneously, two possible replies into Logan’s head: _Trust me, how good you looked had much more to do with you than the lighting,_ and, _What? I wasn’t thinking about your good looks!_ Obviously he didn’t want to say either of those, so instead just laughed appreciatively but otherwise ignored the remark.

“I just wanted to say that I thought you did-” 

But before he could compliment Roman, a first for him, he was cut off by a cry of, “Hey, Roman!” as Remus, Roman’s twin brother, came running up. He had played the role of Fagin, his outfit complete with a wig and prosthetic nose that made it hard to tell that he and Roman were even related. “Or should I say ‘Oliver’? Come on, Miss Gallagher wants a cast photo.” And with that, he took off again, not even seeming to register Logan.

Roman made to follow his twin, but looked back to Logan at the last second. “Sorry, what did you want to tell me?”

“Oh…” Logan shook his head. “Nothing. It doesn’t matter.”

“Okay, if you’re sure. See you, Logan!” Giving him one last, apologetic smile, Roman left. Logan watched as he walked away, a distant smile of his own on his face, and a look of adoration in his eyes.

God, he was going to regret this.


End file.
